Morning Check
by kRieZt
Summary: Karena Aomine menyukai keindahan... Aokaga drabbles fanfic. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!


**Morning Check**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Rate : T for nude scene

Genre : Humor, Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning : boy's love, OOC, banyak typo berhubung bikin di henpon, don't like don't read!

* * *

Kagami Taiga mematikan pancuran di kamar mandinya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan baju handuk sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil berjalan ke dapur, dia mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk. Dia mengerudungi kepalanya lalu mengambil kotak susu yang dituang ke gelas.

"Aomine, mau sarapan apa?" katanya setelah meletakkan kembali kotak susu ke lemari es.

Duduk di ruang tengah, Aomine Daiki sedang membaca majalah. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari headline majalah, dia menjawab, "Telur acak dengan tomat."

"Aku tidak punya tomat."

"Aku harus makan sayuran."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau tidak akan memasak tanpa campuran sayuran kan?"

"Telur acak dengan daun bawang, kalau begitu."

Aomine mendengar laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit menggerutu karena persediaan bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah mulai menipis dan dia kehilangan ide untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini. Majalah yang dibacanya tadi kemudian diletakkan di meja. Dia memanggil Kagami, "Hey, kemarilah sebentar."

"Nanti dulu. Aku belum menemukan menteganya," balas Kagami yang membongkar isi lemari dapurnya.

Selagi si Tuan Rumah sibuk, Aomine memperhatikannya dari ruang tengah. Tampilan Kagami menunjukkan dia baru saja selesai mandi. _Apa yang ada dipikiran si Bodoh itu untuk tidak berpakaian dulu sebelum melakukan aktivitas di dapur?_ Demikian katanya dalam hati.

"Kagami, ke sini," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tidak sabaran, akhirnya Kagami pun menuruti Aomine. Dia meletakkan handuk yang mengerudungi kepalanya di pegangan tangga. Kemudian dia menghampiri laki-laki berkulit gelap yang saat ini sedang memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kagami ketus.

"Buka baju handukmu," kata Aomine singkat.

"Tsk! Pagi-pagi sudah menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu membuka baju handukmu. Tidak menyuruhmu yang lain kan?"

"Uurgh…kau mau apa sih?"

"Turuti perintahku atau aku akan sungguh-sungguh menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," tegas Aomine sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Kagami sedikit merona kemerahan mendengar kata-kata Aomine barusan. Tidak ingin melawan dan berdebat banyak, dia pun akhirnya menurutinya. Dia mulai membuka dan melepas baju handuknya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang masih segar setelah dibilas air hangat. Baju handuknya dibiarkan jatuh di lantai. Tidak ada selembar pakaian apa pun yang menutupi tubuhnya sekarang. Pandangan mata Aomine semakin membuatnya tersipu dan dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu kemudian berdiri dan menyuruh Kagami merentangkan tangannya. Karena khawatir melawan, dia memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kagami, dia bertanya, "Apa kau membersihkan semua bagian tubuhmu dengan benar, Kagami?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Aku laki-laki, bukan berarti aku tidak memperhatikan kebersihan tubuhku!" jawab Kagami sedikit protes.

"Oh ya? Kau yakin sudah membersihkan telinga, leher dan tanganmu?"

"Iya, sudah…"

"Ketiakmu? Punggungmu?"

"Itu juga sudah…"

"Dadamu? Perutmu?" sambil bertanya demikian, Aomine bergerak turun dan berlutut di depan Kagami. Jarak hidungnya dari pusar Kagami hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Dia menengadah menatap Kagami dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Sudah kubersihkan…" jawabnya lirih. Dia sedikit gelisah karena Aomine masih memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Pahamu? Selangkanganmu?" meski tidak menyentuh bagian yang disebutkan, entah kenapa tatapan mata Aomine ke bagian itu semakin membuat rona di wajah Kagami semakin terlihat jelas. Dia semakin tidak tenang dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tentu saja sudah kubersihkan…" jawabnya gugup.

"Coba berbalik, Kagami," Aomine lalu memutar paksa badan Kagami supaya menunjukkan bokongnya. Sekujur tubuh Kagami gemetar hebat. Padahal Aomine tidak menyentuhnya seujung jari pun.

"Kau sudah membersihkan bokongmu? Di lubangmu? Kau ingat semalam aku mengeluarkan cukup banyak di dalamnya, Kagami?" tanya Aomine. Nada bicaranya ditekan serendah mungkin supaya terdengar tetap tenang. Dia sebenarnya merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika bokong Kagami dihadapkan kepadanya.

"Iya…sudah…" jawab Kagami. "Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aomine lalu berdiri dan menyuruh Kagami menghadap kepadanya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ajaibnya, Kagami sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun untuk melawan. Memukul kepalanya atau menendang kakinya, misalnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya tertunduk malu, tidak sesenti pun dia menangkat wajahnya untuk menatap balik kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya memeriksa," jawab Aomine kemudian memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya dari garis dagu Kagami, turun ke tulang belikat dan dadanya. "Aku perlu tahu apakah kau sudah membersihkan badanmu dengan benar. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai keindahan. Aku menikmati keindahan yang ada di setiap lekuk tubuhmu, Kagami."

"Haruskah dengan cara ini, Aomine?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Oh, jangan bilang kau terangsang!"

Spontan Kagami langsung menjitak kepala Aomine dan berkata, "Siapa bilang aku terangsang?!"

Aomine tertawa dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin memeriksamu. Kau milikku, aku harus memastikan semua yang menjadi milikku terjaga keindahannya. Tidak salah donk?"

"Me-memang tidak salah sih. Tapi…tapi…?"

Keduanya sudah merapat berdekatan, namun Aomine memilih mundur dan pergi meninggalkan Kagami ke ruang makan. Dia berjalan mengelilingi dapur dan memeriksa setiap isi lemari. Tanpa mempedulikan Kagami di ruang tengah, dia berkata, "Habis semua ya? Kita belanja dulu deh. Aku temani kau berbelanja bahan makanan, OK? Tapi aku mau telur acak dengan daun bawangnya, Kagami."

Kagami, kau dengar dia kan? Waktu sarapan sudah tiba…

-end-

* * *

A/N : bikin lagi hahaha. semoga suka ya. ditunggu komen/reviewnya ^^


End file.
